Marcissa Goodfairy
''Marcissa Goodfairy ''is the Seventh Fairy in The Sleeping Beauty in the Wood by Charles Perrault. She is Neutral, in that she likes her destiny but is okay with other people not following theirs. Though it would be problematic if Faybelle or Briar were rebels. She goes to Camelot International Preparatory School . Personality Marcissa Goodfairy is generous and optimistic but very pushy and scatterbrained. She is extroverted but somewhat awkward as well. Marcissa will do everything for those she loves. She is an optimist who wants others to reach to their best level. Her jovial temperament endears her to many people. Her optimism is near impossible to crack. Marcissa is imaginative, as she enjoys to create games and craft objects. She is impervious to peer pressure, at least she thinks she is. Marcissa is a curious fairy who asks "Why?" to pretty much everything. She always stands up for the underdog and feels like it is her duty to help everyone around her. Her boisterous self can come off as slightly intimidating and standoffish paradoxically. She has a strong sense of justice and can be very bossy, though she isn't self aware about the latter. She struggles to let out her negative emotions, which makes people think of her as fake and shallow. Marcissa is a bit slow to understand things, making some malicious individuals and many well-meaning people see her as stupid. Marcissa is extremely stubborn and does not listen easily to other people. She forcefully involves herself into situations that do not require her, gathering the ire of many people she may have been insensitive towards. Her curiosity can backfire on her very easily. She is extroverted but blunt and not the most socially aware. Marcissa falls in love very easily and feels extremely hurt if she is rejected; to the point she will write incriminating revenge songs on her ex-crushes. Over time, she becomes more jaded about the people around her. Her repressed anger causes occassional out-of-character outbursts. She consciously tries to be all-loving but the pressure caves into her at times and she becomes ANGRY. Appearance Marcissa Goodfairy is at an average height of 165 cm. and is very skinny. Her skin is white with a light rose tint. Her hair is a bright shade of blush pink excluding an off-white streak and is styled into long, crimped waves and accentuated by a rose hairclip several shades darker. Her face is in the shape of an inverted triangle. Her eyes are a dark chocolate brown, which contrasts greatly with the rest of her coloration. She has monolids. Her eyebrows are placed high on her forehead and are straight. She is known for being extremely beautiful by many people. She has adorable pointed ears. She usually puts on mascara and calls it a day but cakes on makeup for special occassions. Marcissa wears a white square neck blouse, a blush pink tulip skirt with hot pink rose embroidery, white fishnet stockings, and hot pink army boots which reach her ankles. She wears rose-shaped earrings and a pearl necklace and bracelets for accessories. Marcissa's wings are an almost-pink white and shaped in ornate rose shapes. She usually hides her wings. Hobbies Marcissa loves everything to do with music and visual arts. She has attended choir since the age of seven and writes songs in her free time. She is currently working on a piece named "My Unrepentant Love" after her huge crush on Reza . Actually, it's a funny quirk of hers. Whenever she is in love with someone, she writes music, songs, and poetry about them. She does the same thing when she is rejected or broken up with, though the art is much more vengeful. She makes moodboards and posts them on Twinklr. Her Twinklr account once reached #1 on trending. The moodboards are usually about her emotions, favorite television series, Japanese cuisine, and the A E S T H E T I C. Her secret hobby is reading obscure cooking manuals on Japanese cuisine. She loves cooking Japanese cuisine because it is extremely healthy and A E S T H E T I C. Destiny: What's In A Story? Sleeping Beauty was at first born as the long-awaited child of a King and Queen. At her christening celebration, they invited seven good fairies to be the Princess's godmothers. Each fairy were given a golden plate and a jewel-encrusted cup. Six of the seven fairies bestow upon the infant princess the gifts of beauty, wit, grace, dance, song, and goodness. When it is the seventh fairy's turn, an elderly, evil fairy arrives. The evil fairy is enraged that she was forgotten by the King and Queen. As revenge, she bestows a curse upon the infant: if she pricks her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel, she will die. The seventh fairy, while not able to fully reverse the spell, partially changes it to a century-long sleep unless a Prince awakens her by a kiss. The King orders all spinning wheels and spindles to be burnt in order to save his daughter from her fate. But alas, she eventually pricks her finger and goes into a deep sleep. The seventh fairy returns to the Princess and puts everyone to sleep. After a hundred years, the Prince finds her and kisses her awake. They get secretly married and the Princess gives birth to two children, Aurore and Jour. The Prince's mother, an Ogress, is unaware of their marriage. The Ogress attempts to make her cook use the children and the Princess as meals but fails and throws herself into a tub of vipers. The King, young Queen, and children live happily ever after. Where does Marcissa come into it? Marcissa is the seventh fairy who partially reverses the curse and puts the entire kingdom into sleep. She personally likes her destiny because she helps out the Princess by reversing her premature death. She doesn't have too much dedication to her destiny as in the elongated lifespan of fairies, her destiny doesn't require much. She plans to spend most of her adulthood traveling through distant realms, creating music, and finding her soulmate. Backstory Marcissa Goodfairy was born to the previous Seventh Fairy, Marcus Goodfairy, and the Fifth Fairy, Angeline Witfairy. She is Farrah Goodfairy's paternal cousin. She was raised in a small cottage in the realm of fairies. She spent most of her childhood relatively free, exploring the garden, woodlands, playing with deer and bluebirds, and humming old Beethoven tunes. Her parents were quite hands-off with her, allowing her out in the dark and into the deepest corners of the woods neighboring the cottage. While respectful and genuinely loving, they didn't encourage outward displays of negative emotions, which caused Marcissa to repress her non-positive feelings as a result. Marcissa felt pressured to be the good fairy to everyone. She developed a jovial and generous nature. But she repressed all negative emotions to the point that they only came out in huge outbursts. At the same time, she developed a sense of justice and came off as intimidating, powerful, and boisterous to some. She went to a private academy for elementary school. Marcissa, while forever optimistic and friendly, wasn't the most popular student as some people became jealous or irritated with her constant positivity. She coped with the pain by channeling it into art and music. She joined choir in the second grade and continues to sing to this day. She can also play the flute, lyre, harpsichord, baritone sax, ukulele, and percussion. She shares a special relationship with her father. Marcus is stoic and doesn't have much time to spend with her as he is often busy with fairy duties. However, he always spent time with her when he was available. She idolizes him as the best person she knows and constantly compliments him to the point of potential embarrassment. Whenever he is on his free time, they go out to eat pastries. Her mother is someone Marcissa trusts deeply. Angeline is even more stoic than Marcus but is firm and fair always. While they occassionally don't get along, they both have a mutual respect for each other. Marcissa contrasts her stoic mother with her energetic, boisterous personality. She was sent to Camelot International Preparatory School when she was eleven years old in order to gain further knowledge and "grow up into a suitable young woman". At first, she got along with pretty much everyone but some people eventually became jealous of her beauty and kindness. Some of her ex-friends have manipulated her generosity and forced her into unfortunate situations. She has recently joined Select Choir and Jazz Band as baritone sax. She is planning to join the Marching Band and Orchestra next year. She also founded the school's local Community Service Club in her second year at the tender age of twelve. Trivia * Her given name Marcissa is a different "adaptation" of the name Narcissa. Narcissa means "daffodil" in Greek. Her surname Goodfairy is basically the words "good" and "fairy" combined. She was named after her father, Marcus. Marcus' meaning is unknown but is theorized to come from the Etruscan word Mar "to harvest" or the god Mars. * Marcissa is a Capricorn. Her crush is a Leo. She wonders about their horoscope compatibility sometimes. * The first instrument Marcissa learnt how to play was the flute at the tender age of four. * Marcissa is actually a very skilled magician. She is forced to not use her magic outside of her classes due to a law in Camelot. * She has no middle name. * Her favorite color is Blush Pink. * She is the eleventh best student of her class. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Work in progress Category:Heroes Category:Magic Category:Kallenaiden2134's OCs Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Camelot Prep School Category:Kallenaiden2134's Pages Category:Neutrals